


Bind Your Hair with Lovely Crowns

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Flower Crowns, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Originally written for the prompt, "Charlotte ange Beatrice ot3."





	Bind Your Hair with Lovely Crowns

“What are you doing, Your Highness?”

Charlotte had been wandering the Queen’s Mayfaire gardens with Beatrice and Ange, the three girls lacing themselves together with low conversation, before she knelt beside the path and let her skirt spread around her on the grass. Careful not to step on the dress, Beatrice drew closer and leaned down to look. A small, fresh-picked bouquet rested in Charlotte’s lap as she wove the flowers’ stems together.

“A daisy chain?” she said. “Or, well, a violet chain, to put it more accurately.”

Charlotte hummed. “Close. I’m making a flower crown.”

“Wow, really?” Beatrice let her legs fold to settle her on the grass beside Charlotte so she could get a closer look at her work. “I didn’t know you knew how to do something like that, Princess.”

She smiled, her downcast eyes still focused on the stems twisting together under her fingers. “When I was little, a dear friend taught me this in a garden similar to the one here.”

Watching her face, Beatrice wondered at the affection she found there, but when  Charlotte reached to pick more violets, she waved her hands. “Wait, Your Highness, do you really think you should take so many? We could get in trouble with the school.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t take enough for it to really be noticeable.”

“Besides—” Ange looked towards the guard stationed at the beginning of the gardens’ paths. “—I doubt anyone here would want to scold the princess for something as minor as this.”

A muffled, “ _But still…_ ” whined from her mouth, but it was cut short by Charlotte finishing the crown and setting it on Beatrice’s head. Beatrice froze, her face growing hot as Charlotte adjusted the woven flowers to rest around her hair buns, and when Charlotte sat back to consider her work, Beatrice slowly raised a hand to touch the crown. “…Your Highness?”

Charlotte beamed. “Now you can be a princess too, Beatrice.”

The scent of violets filled Beatrice’s head as she took a deep breath. “I-I’ll treasure it always, Your Highness!” She looked around, searching for something she could give Charlotte in return, but she didn’t know how to do anything like making flower crowns—she hadn’t had a friend to teach her when she was little. Beatrice jumped when Ange sat beside her and tucked her legs under herself.

“I’ll show you how to do it, Beatrice. Watch.”

“Oh, no, Miss Ange! You don’t have to do that!” The last thing she needed was a repeat of how Ange’s lock-picking lesson had gone, but Ange ignored Beatrice’s rebuffs as she picked flowers.

Like Charlotte, she gathered violets into her lap and wove the stems together, but her movements were slower than Charlotte’s fluid grace. At first, Beatrice assumed this was for her own benefit, but as she watched, she noticed the slight  hesitations in Ange’s fingers, the way her eyebrows furrowed as she worked. Was she out of practice in making flower crowns?

Beatrice focused on the display—it didn’t look that different from braiding hair, and she helped Charlotte with that all the time. When she felt sure in her observations, she picked violets of her own and began to braid them. The stalks slipped more easily from her fingers than hair did, and they didn’t bend as well, but soon a messy circlet hung from her hands. Comparing her crown to the one Ange had made, she bit the inside of her cheek and pouted, but Ange gave her a nod.

“Good job picking it up. I’ve had worse students.”

“Um, is that a compliment?”

Charlotte giggled, and Beatrice looked over to find her watching them with a soft smile on her face. Beatrice started to lift her crown, aiming to give it to Charlotte, but second thoughts caught her hands and redirected her. Ange flinched when the flowers landed on her head.

“These are for you.” Beatrice grinned. “To thank you for being a good teacher for me.”

The crown was a bit too small, and the flowers weren’t spaced as evenly as the ones in Charlotte’s, but Ange didn’t seem bothered by it—then again, Beatrice still had trouble reading her. Ange glanced down to the crown she had made, then held it towards Charlotte. “Here, Princess.”

Charlotte accepted the crown and turned it in her hands. “Thank you, Ange. It’s lovely.” She crowned herself with the flowers, and a smile appeared on Ange’s face to warm her entire expression. Beatrice caught herself staring again. Whenever she doubted Ange actually liked her, this was how she was reassured—by Ange letting her see how much she loved Charlotte. The scent of violets hung in the air, and she was sitting between the two girls she loved more than anyone else in the world. Even being a real princess couldn’t have been better than this.


End file.
